Challenging
by irina autumn
Summary: Dimulai dengan kerusuhan di tengah lapangan dan berakhir dengan sidang menanti hukuman. Pelajaran utama: jangan macam-macam dengan tantangan. —america, russia. untuk #hetalia9gag chall.


Dimulai dengan kerusuhan di tengah lapangan dan berakhir dengan sidang menanti hukuman. Pelajaran utama: jangan macam-macam dengan tantangan. —america, russia. untuk #hetalia9gag chall.

**i-warn-you**: au, kidfic (gak chibi-chibi amat sih, umur mereka 12 tahunan kurang lebih 8| _#woi_), humor gagal, ancur, mungkin ooc—gak tau juga sih =)) _#ditendang_

**disclaimer**: hetalia axis powers milik hidekaz himaruya dan saya tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini :D

**note1**: _*buat api unggun raksasa dari soal uas* #dibuangkekutub_ btw ini dibuat untuk memenuhi celeng dari neechama dan kak arki. MAAF YAH TELAT ;A; humor gagal btw, hati-hati, nanti mata anda terbakar ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>Challenging<strong>

© ichi

* * *

><p>Inilah lapangan sekolah, dengan rerumputan hijau yang terpanggang, jalan setapak di sekeliling yang panasnya melebihi bara, dan pepohonan <em>willow<em> yang teduhnya tak mampu menghalau panas. Lapangan sekolah dengan sepasang gawang di kedua sisinya serta dilengkapi dengan sepasang tiang net yang menancap kokoh di tepi tengahnya. Lapangan serbaguna yang—meskipun kecil—telah melahirkan atlet-atlet cilik baik di kelas lokal maupun nasional. Lapangan sekolah yang kini damai dan tengah menikmati kejamnya sengatan matahari jelang musim panas.

"Ini tempatku!"

Ahem. Coret kata damai barusan.

Alih-alih membalas dengan wajah menekuk, yang diteriaki justru tersenyum simpul, "Tapi aku duluan yang datang, Alfred. Ini tempatku, _da_?"

"Aku dan timku biasa berlatih di sini." Ia—Alfred—mendengus sesaat sebelum kembali berteriak, "Jadi ini tempatku!"

"Ini lapangan milik bersama, Alfred. Dan tim _baseball_ kami harus bertanding besok, _da_?" Yang diteriaki menoleh pada beberapa temannya, yang disambut dengan anggukan penuh gemetar.

"Kami juga harus bertanding besok, Ivan sialan!" Kesabaran Alfred menipis. Intensitas suaranya meninggi, "_Y U NO GO AWAY_?"

Beradu tatap sejenak. Yang satu menatap tajam tanda mengusir. Yang satu menatap dengan senyum penuh intimidasi. Yang satu pengikutnya sudah mulai ribut—bahkan beberapa sudah memonyongkan mulut sekian inchi ke depan sambil memutar-mutar sapu lidi penjaga sekolah. Yang satu pengikutnya menciut, gemetar karena takut terhadap lawan dan takut terhadap pemimpinnya.

Pada situasi normal, Alfred pasti sudah melayangkan tonjokan di wajah Ivan. Dan Ivan akan membalasnya dengan ciuman mesra di kepala dari pipa keramatnya. Seperti biasa. Namun kali ini tidak biasa. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari luka akibat perkelahian konyol demi pertandingan. Fatal akibatnya bermain bola dengan tangan diperban dan wajah membengkak.

Alfred mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindari pertempuran fisik. Sesaat kedua iris safirnya bertumpu pada gawang. _Ting tong_! Dan lampu bohlam terbit dari kepalanya.

Jadi ia mendekati Ivan dan berkata, "Begini saja. Aku menantangmu untuk menendang bola ke gawang."

"Hm?"

"Kalau bolamu masuk, kau boleh memakai lapangan ini sesuka hati."

Ivan mengangguk. Dan kata-kata Alfred pun berlanjut.

"Tapi kalau bolaku masuk—" dijeda sejenak untuk efek dramatis, "—kau harus pergi dari lapangan ini."

Alfred mendekat, kemudian menatap Ivan dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Gimana?"

"_Challenge accepted_." Dan Alfred menyunggingkan senyum.

* * *

><p>Di pinggir lapangan ia duduk santai dengan dedaunan pohon <em>willow<em> memayungi. Sebungkus _hamburger_ di tangan kanan dan sebotol _cola_ di tangan kiri. Iris birunya tanpa henti mengawasi. Mengawasi sang lawan yang berdiri seorang diri. Rekan-rekannya duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, menikmati tiap teguk _lemon tea_ di tengah sengatan matahari. Rekan Ivan? Tak terlihat. Mungkin rekannya ternyata makhuk gaib penunggu sekolah atau sudah kabur diam-diam dari tadi.

Tepat di depan gawang Ivan berdiri. Panas matahari menyengat, menstimulasi tubuhnya untuk memproduksi peluh lebih banyak. Iris violetnya menatap lurus menuju gawang. Ia menarik napas sebelum mulai berlari. Kaki kanannya diayunkan kuat dan menghantam bola. Mengakibatkan bola tersebut melambung—dan kecepatan makan Alfred menjadi berubah beraturan dipercepat seiring lambungan bola. Melambung tinggi dan mendarat **tepat** di depan gawang.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Dan Alfred terbahak lagi.

"Ahahaha! Cuma segitu kemampuanmu?" Masih tergelak dengan setitik air menggenang di sudut mata, "Kalau yang kayak gitu sih, keciiil bagi _hero_ sepertiku! Ahahahaha!"

Ivan tersenyum seraya menahan hasrat untuk menghajar Alfred telak di muka, "Kalau begitu, buktikan, _da_?" Ada racun di kata-katanya.

"Oke!" Dengan percaya diri berlebih, Alfred melangkah. Kemudian berdiri di tengah lapangan. Iris birunya yang berlindung di balik kacamata kini berfokus pada gawang di depan.

Selain dikenal sebagai makhuk aneh yang selalu berteriak, "Semuanya, siapkan formasi! Orang Asia di depaan!" setiap kali ada ulangan sejarah, Alfred F Jones dikenal sebagai _striker_ andalan sekolah dengan rekor menembakkan bola tepat ke gawang lawan tanpa satu pun melenceng. **Tidak satu pun**. Jadi sah-sah saja kan Alfred _over_-optimis?

Alfred mulai berlari dan menendang bola dengan brutal. Sang bola bereaksi dengan cara melambung tinggi—begitu tinggi hingga tiang gawang dilompati dengan mudah. Dan salahkan gravitasi yang menciptakan gerak parabola, setelah mencapai titik puncak gerak bola tersebut berubah dari melambung naik menjadi menukik tajam—

_PRANG!_

—dan **menghantam jendela **ruang guru. Menghantamnya begitu keras hingga kaca polaroidnya pecah dan berhamburan di lantai.

"O-oh."

Dalam beberapa detik, pasukan Alfred sudah berteriak "CABUUUT!" dan menghilang dari lapangan. Tinggal Alfred berdiri sendiri di tengah lapangan sambil memasang wajah _forever alone_. Miris.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang intensitasnya mencapai sekian ratus desibel, "ALFRED F JONES, KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG ATAU KU-DOR KEPALAMUUU!"

* * *

><p>Alfred bagaikan menuai ajal.<p>

Di sinilah ia, di dalam ruang guru, _face-to-face_ dengan wali kelasnya tercinta sekaligus orang tergalak kedua setelah seorang guru lelaki maniak tembak. Elizaveta Hedervary, begitulah yang tertulis di seragam putih kelabu yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Alfred F Jones."

Wanita di depannya bersuara, dengan nada yang mampu membuat nyalinya mengering seketika. Alfred menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan wanita besi yang paling disegani se-sekolah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi sasaran tembak Pak Zwingli, setidaknya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Alfred menggeleng.

"Pertama, kabur di tengah pelajaran dengan alasan mau latihan sepak bola."

"Tapi aku memang la—" _Trak_. Penggorengan diletakkan di atas meja. Alfred menghentikan kata-katanya. _Shit just got real_.

"Kedua, sering membuat keributan di lingkungan sekolah."

"Tapi Beruang Kutub sialan itu yang mu—" _Prak!_ Tabrakan pertama antara meja dan bokong penggorengan. Alfred bungkam.

Hening sejenak, dan Elizaveta melanjutkan dakwaannya, "Ketiga, memecahkan jendela ruang guru."

"Bu, aku tak senga—" _PRAK!_ Tabrakan lenting sempurna kedua. Alfred bungkam untuk kedua kalinya.

"Keempat, menukar tempat duduk setiap ulangan sejarah."

"Bu, itu kan udah la—" _PRAK!_ Tabrakan ketiga yang kekuatannya mampu meretakkan meja. Elizaveta menjelit, pertanda bahwa ia tak suka terus diinterupsi. Alfred menutup mulutnya.

Elizaveta menggeser tempat duduknya. Sorot matanya tak lepas dari sang terdakwa. Hening sejenak. Yang ditatap nyengir kuda meski wajahnya berubah pucat bak mayat.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, Jones. Ingat, kau kelas enam sekarang. Kau seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik pada adik kelasmu." Dijeda oleh helaan napas, "Tak ada pilihan lain. Ibu harus memberikanmu hukuman agar kamu jera."

Kedua alis Alfred saling taut, "Err, hukuman?"

Elizaveta mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekat. Kemudian membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Alfred.

"YANG BENER HUKUMANNYA ITU, BU? IMPOSSIBR—" Alfred spontan menutup mulutnya sebelum penggorengan menumbuk wajahnya.

"B-baiklah."

Terkadang menjadi sasaran tembak Pak Zwingli terdengar lebih baik.

* * *

><p>Alfred melangkah gontai dari ruang guru, dengan wajah awut-awutan dan senyum menekuk ke bawah. Diadili oleh guru yang dijuluki sebagai wanita besi seantero sekolah ditambah dengan alat eksekusi berupa penggorengan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mematahkan semangatnya, membakarnya menjadi abu malah. Ditambah lagi dengan hukuman yang—baginya—menurunkan harga diri, lengkaplah sudah kesialan hari ini.<p>

Tanpa arah ia melangkah. Melewati ruang kelas yang kosong, melewati aula yang digunakan anak-anak paduan suara, hingga melewati lapangan dengan beberapa bedebah yang tengah bermain sepak bola. Panas menyengat, hingga ia duduk di bawah pohon rindang—

"Sudah sidangnya, _da_?"

—di sebelah Ivan. Oh, sialan.

"Sudah, dan akhirnya harga diriku sebagai _hero_ lenyap." Sepasang iris biru itu seakan menusuk sang pelontar pertanyaan, "Ini gara-gara kau, Ivan sialan!"

Selagi anak bersurai _dirty blonde_ di sebelahnya mencak-mencak, kelereng violet milik Ivan mengembara tak tentu arah—dengan telinga yang tetap setia mendengarkan. Ocehannya terhenti. Ivan berkata memecah hening, "Kalau '_itu_' yang kau maksud, aku juga mendapatkannya, Alfred."

Tatapan menusuk berganti menjadi tatapan tak percaya, "Masa sih?"

Dijawab oleh anggukan, "Aku juga keluar di jam belajar."

"Ha! Hahahaha!" Alfred tergelak, "Kena juga kau rupanya! Ahahahaha!" Masih tertawa dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Sudut matanya sedikit berair. Setidaknya yang menerima hukuman bukan dia seorang diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik?" Adalah pertanyaan yang sukses memutus tawa nista Alfred.

"He?"

"Tantangannya adalah mengerjakan '_itu_' lebih bagus dari lawan." Ivan melanjutkan, ada senyum terukir di wajahnya, "Yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah yang menang." Iris violet itu menatap sang biru di depannya, "Bersedia, _da_?"

"_CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"_

* * *

><p>Alfred melangkah <em>tap tap tap<em> melewati koridor sekolah yang lengang. Sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan kanan bak maling ayam pemula. Beberapa siswa melintas, Alfred buru-buru memasukkan amplop di dalam jaketnya dan bersiul-siul tanpa dosa. Setelah mereka berlalu, Alfred kembali berjalan dengan tempo _tap tap tap_ yang semakin cepat.

_Tap tap_—terhenti di depan kantor guru. Alfred menarik napas tanda bersyukur. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Ketika dibuka, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan pose _like a boss_. Alfred melangkah masuk dengan senyuman yang menggoda untuk ditonjok.

"Halo, Bu. Apa kabar?" Basa-basi gagal, "Tugas yang diberikan Ibu sudah selesai kukerjakan." Alfred merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat, "Ini."

Ujungnya dikoyak. Isinya dikeluarkan. Elizaveta membolak-balik isinya perlahan. Iris hijaunya memeriksa. Terlihat alisnya saling taut, kepalanya menggeleng sedikit, dan muncul kerutan di keningnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Lumayan. Tak buruk untuk seorang pemula."

Lumayan? Usahanya menyelinap diam-diam dan menanggung resiko besar—mulai dari dicela hingga dilempar kaos kaki bau di muka—hanya dihargai dengan kata lumayan? Usahanya mengumpulkan foto-foto anak lelaki sedang berdua-duaan hingga mengitari seantero sekolah hanya dihargai oleh kata tak buruk? Oh, andaikan dia bukan guru, Alfred pasti sudah melempar meja ke wajahnya. Masa bodoh dengan resiko cacat hidung seumur hidup.

"Selamat siang Ibu Hedervary." Terdengar suara lembut Ivan di depan.

Fokus iris hijau itu berpindah dari foto di tangan ke Ivan yang berada di pintu. Elizaveta mengangguk, membuat Ivan melangkah masuk. Ia merogoh tas gendong hitamnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah map kertas merah membara.

"Ini tugas yang Ibu berikan, _da_?" Ia berkata seraya menyerahkan map tersebut.

Perlahan Elizaveta membukanya. Iris hijaunya meneliti lembar demi lembar konten yang ada. Sesekali terdengar decak kagum dan terukir senyum maniak sebelum ia berkata, "Bagus, nak! Ini baru yang namanya _masterpiece_!"

FFFFFFUUUUUU!

Apanya yang _masterpiece_? Foto milik Ivan hampir sama dengan foto miliknyaaa!

Terdengar suara meja dibalik dan sebuah dentuman keras. Ow.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Ivan."<p>

"_Da?_"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

"Loh? Tapi kan yang kalah harus mematuhi apapun keinginan yang menang, _da_?"

"ITU BUKAN BERARTI AKU HARUS JADI TUKANG KIPASMU DAN MENGGUNAKAN KOSTUM PANDA SETIAP HARI KAAN?"

"Cuma satu minggu kok~ _trolololol_."

"…."

* * *

><p><strong>fin?<strong>

**note2: ***_scroll atas-bawah_* yaampun jadinya aneh ;_; kelihatannya gagal banget gak sih? ;_; saya gak biasa nulis humor dan rusame sih. maaf ya ancur, uhuhu ;_; _#ngesotkeapiunggun_

**note3**: review, anyone? Yang mau ngeflame pun boleh ;_;


End file.
